Crossing worlds
by Mikayla.V
Summary: Bleach gets narutoed, when aizen and orochimaru form an alliance. Watch the five kages and how theyhandle this kind of life, when the gotei 13 discovers them will they form an alliance or will another war break out. Thnx to - LRH & xXkasumiAmuxX :
1. The Kages

**Over the years each village has have a new kage , each finally at peace. Orochimaru Is gone. That's what they thought…**

**In the land of fire , Konohagakure~ ( village hidden in the leaves)**

The hokage waited in his office waiting for his daily paperwork when a messenger arrived. " lord hokage!" he said bowing down.

" kakashi -sensei , you don't have to bow down!" he gusted his old sensei as he finished his ramen.

" sorry naruto , but its and emergency !" he said holding his book looking at the blonde hokage with fox like features (RT: whiskers).

"what's the problem kakashi?" he asked curiously.

" Orochimaru has rise from the dead.." he replied darkly.

" WHATTT!" naruto screamed as he fell backwards onto the floor " do the other kages know about this?" placing a hand on the desk.

" there's been a message sent to every village and a meeting being held for all kages" he replied still reading his book.

" I'm going to the meeting then!" he said as he disappeared before his eyes. Kakashi thought in his mind _he's still the same naruto I know and trained but is a little more hyper _.

**Land of the wind, Sunagakure~ ( village hidden amoung the sand)**

" gaara!" a voice yelled along the sandly paths as a blonde haired girl appeared.

" temari , I thought you were living with your boyfriend , shikamaru?(RT: hahaha, I need the lazy bone to be with someone!)" he said cooly as temari got pissed at the red haired hokage with dark eyes.

" well , as the fourth Kazekage there's been a meeting called for all kages to discuss something very important!" temari spoke in a serious tone.

Gaara was already headed to the meeting when he heard ' important' .

" he's so stubborn sometimes" she complained as she left for the door "shikamaru isn't my boyfriend...yet"

**Land of water, kirigakure~ (village hidden in the mist)**

" mizukage!" a sweet voice ran through the village.

" yes kina" replied a tame voice of a teen .

" lady shizuka , there's been a meeting held for all kages" said the genin with brown hair and black eyes looking at the white haired mizukage. Her dark purple eyes looking back at her, Shizuka wasn't tall but she wasn't even 20 though. She was chosen by the previous mizukage, Mei Terumi.

" thank you kina" she said as she disappeared in a flash leaving the snowing village protected safely.

_Becareful Lady Shizuka_ thought Kina.

**Land of Lightning , Kumogakure~ (village hidden in the clouds)**

" Lord Raikage!" a voice appeared in front of the black haired raikage.

"what is it yuki?" the raikage stop reading the scroll and looked at they ninja before him " and please call me kenjin" he replied with his dark blue eyes looking into the genin's black eyes.

" sorry sir but there's an emergency meeting for all kages" he replied shyly as the raikage got up and patted yuki's head.

" goodbye yuki, promise me you'll protect the village for me" he asked the genin.

" of course lo- kenjin" he stammered before the raikage disappeared .

**Land of earth , Iwagakure (village hidden amoung the rocks)**

The tsuchikage sat there day dreaming again about a weird fantasy when there was a knock on the door.

" lady kasumi, I brought an important message for you" her secretary (RT: she needed one to do her work) said, looking at the black eyed ninja with black hair looking out into space. Her apprentice was pissed so she went up to the tsuchikage and kicked her off the chair.

" what?" kasumi asked getting up from the floor.

" MEETING NOW!" she screamed her head off at kasumi. The tsuchikage disappeared scared of her secretary's charka flaring. Her secretary thought _she may be the same age as kage Shizuka but she's such a day dreamer._

**At the meeting ~**

All the kages where present at the meeting , Hokage- Naruto Uszumaki, Kazekage-Gaara, Mizukage- Shizuka Sakurano, Raikage- Kenjin Tojuno and Tsuchikage- Kasumi Amux. They all wore their white robes and hats.

" We have word to belive that Orochimaru is in another dimension working with a bad man named Aizen Sosuke" naruto explained to the other kages. The kages all disscussed in groups.

"I say we attack them " gaara suggested to the other kages.

" how?" kasumi asked , finally paying attention to the meeting.

" I know forbidden justsu that allows us to travel to a different dimension?" kenjin suggested.

" but our villages?" Shizuka asked " he could pull an attack!"

By the end of the meeting they decided to all leave to another dimension and leave their villages care of their Shinobis.

**Konohagakure~**

" Kakashi , I'll leave everything in your care." naruto said wearing his orange coat and head band.

" aren't you going to wear your robes?" kakashi asked seeing his old student wearing his old clothing.

" take care kakashi" naruto said before heading to Kumogakure to meet .

" hinata , you can stop hiding " kakashi said looking behind the door. Hinata came out and asked " will he be alright?"

" of course" kakashi said reading one of his weird books " he's the hokage"

**Sunagakure~**

" so your leaving me in charge?" kankuro asked , with his doll behind him.

" yes, I'm not leaving this village in tamari's hands" gaara walked out wearing his normal ninja clothing .

" your not bring the robes?" kankuro asked shocked of seeing his sibling different than usual.

" no, I'll slow me down in my combat" gaara replied as he disappeared in thin air.

**Kirigakure~**

" Kina , protect this village while I'm gone" Shizuka said wearing white clothing .

" yes Lady Shizuka" kina said " your wearing the village headband?"

" of course , as mizukage I have to represent or village" Shizuka said walking into the snow storm and flashed off to kumogakure where all of the others kages were headed.

**Kumogakure~**

" yuki, is everything set for the justu?" Kenjin asked his friend.

" yes lo- kenjin!" yuki said remembering to call him by his first name " oh , the other kages are here!"

" thank you yuki" kenjin thanked as he continued to read his scroll ( RT: yes he always has a scroll with him)

" KENJIN!" yuki screamed as a thump was heard. The raikage hit the wall without even knowing it.

**Iwagakure~**

" bye~" kasumi ran out of the village leaving years of paperwork to her secretary .

" TSUCHIKAGE!" she heard screaming from the village**.**

**To be Continued ~**

**Okay , i got really obsessed with this idea so yah. I don't know many of the Kages so i kept 2 original ,2 ocs stolen by me( sorry little riding hood - took shizuka and xXkasumiAmuxX- kasumi amux) 4 side characters. Bleach will come in the next chapter. And humor as well . REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry about mistakes.**


	2. Karakura,shinigamis and cold water ?

**Okay thanks for the review now i'll continue~ Rinka Tokmiya**

" Wake up Kenjin!" naruto screamed at the passed out kage.

" be quiet naruto " gaara complained , when everybody arrived to the scene of the noise Kenjin was lying on the floor with a genin trying to wake him up.

" You genin, what happened?" gaara demanded , causing the genin to look at him in the eye.

" h..hee hhitt...wall…" the genin replied to the kazekage.

" what's your name?" Shizuka asked in a sweet tone, to the frightened genin .

" yuki.." he said shyly as he thought_ so these are all the kages?, the hokage it the blonde man, kazekage is the scary one , mizukage is this lady or teen , raikage is Kenjin and tsuchikage the day dreaming lady in the corner also another teen._

Yuki woke up from his thoughts as the tsuchikage ran past him screaming with a bucket " move! COLD water coming through!" she poured the water on Kenjin as he shot up like a rocket.

" wow , that's cold!" he complained to the tsuchikage but instead his head was whacked by the bucket however the raikage still sat there.

" only way to wake you up from wonderland " she grinned while walking away.

" kasumi , I thought you were the one always in wonderland?" naruto asked as he helped Kenjin up.

" she is " Shizuka replied not surprised she woke Kenjin easily because of her secretary always doing it to her as well.

" okay lets go to the dimension now" naruto yelled , he got really excited about traveling.

" wait- my head hurts…" Kenjin stammered as he hit the ground again.

" maybe I hit to hard" kasumi muttered under her breath.

' YOU THINK!" naruto screamed at her.

**Karakura~** ( let's leave the naruto world for now until Kenjin wakes up)

" MY~ SON WAKE~~UP~" a certain father was yelling while attacking his son in the face.

" get out dad!" he replied by throwing him outside his room. The door was slamed into his face.

" my son , I taught you everything I know" he said crying with joy .

" yeah right" a black haired girl moaned while eating breakfast.

" Karin , you have soccer practice right?" Ichigo asked, he actually woke up.

" yah , I met a friend of yours during summer a few years ago Ichigo " she replied with a grin on her face " _a shinigami~"_ Ichigo nearly choked on his breakfast.

" Karin-chan , don't do that to ichi-ni " the chestnut haired girl came out of the kitchen.

" _who? Did you meet~"_ Ichigo whispered into Karin's ear as she replied " _toushirou and rangiku"_. Ichigo didn't eat anymore instead he stomped of to school with an anger to yell at a small captain and lieutenant . (RT: they were on a mission again with the others)

" what did you do karin?" yuzu asked to her twin.

" nothing" she replied as she continued eating her breakfast.

**Back to naruto's world~**

" alright , when the portal gate opens you run through it" Kenjin instructed the other kages as a light circle appeared and the kages each ran through it. (RT: yah kenjin woke up, kasumi did it again but with a hose of water)

Inside the tunnel something was chasing them.

" what is that!" naruto asked running faster than everyone.

"I hate things that chase people!" kasumi complained as she ran past gaara with Shizuka not far behind.

" its called a sweeper according to the book!" Kenjin yelled to the other kages while holding his book of knowledge(RT:everybody calls it that) " its getting WET!" Kenjin complianed about his poor book.

" stop whinning Kenjin" kasumi yelled at him .

" so its a sweeper" gaara asked running ahead of Kasumi causing her to run faster until it ledge off to a race to beat naruto or over take him.

" I see something ahead , I 'm running through it okay ?" naruto announced as he ran quickly into a door shaped portal and landed in front of a school.

Suddenly the other kages landed behind him except for Kenjin's book , _thump _the sound was heard as he thick book landed on the hokage's head.

" ow " was all naruto said before falling onto the ground.

"can I kick hard?" kasumi asked, she got weird faces from the other kages that indicated she could " okay~ , WAKE UP UZUMAKI~" she kicked naruto into a tree, she had a grin on her face.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed at the Tsuchikage.

" quiet I hear something " gaara said as they all hid behind the bushes.

A orange haired teen with a huge Katana wearing a black kimono appeared and attacked a creature.

He sliced the creature up but more came. The kages paid attention to this.

" nice sword!" naruto commented, he had a good view of the fight.

" was is that thing?" gaara asked " its not sprit for sure "

" nice sword " kasumi agreed with naruto.

" what is he?" Shizuka asked , looking at Kenjin reading his book.

" A shinigami" Kenjin announced to the kages.

" Awesome sword" Naruto and Kasumi both said at the same time.

**To be continued ~**

**Okay please review, i know it was boring. I think i should change the genre to humor as well :) . Thank You everyone who review. Little riding hood - shizuka is just the way you created her, kind and caring which is why i made her mizukage. xXkasumiAmuxX- kasumi day dreams alot like you ( jan told me :D) lol~. REVIEW~~**


	3. Jutsu, brain problems and names?

**Now to continue :) - Rinka Tokmiya,thank you everyone for reviewing.**

" What's a shinigami?" gaara asked Kenjin.

" a person that sends lost souls to where their ment to be" kenjin replied reading through his book.

" cool " was all kasumi had to say, this was something like her fantasy in wonderland.

"I wonder if I can meet him?" naruto asked before Kenjin replied " unless you want to be sent yourself"

" no thanks" naruto replied as he thought about konohagakure and all his friends , hinata mostly and of course he needs RAMEN!

" who's that?" Shizuka asked as a petite girl ran to the shinigami.

" another shinigami probably" Kenjin replied as they all listen to the conversation .

**Conversation~**

" Ichigo!" the petite girl ran to the shinigami claimed to be named Ichigo ( RT: A fruit?)

" what do you want Rukia?" he replied to the other shinigami.

" where were you?, I didn't find you outside your house today, like normal" she asked him as he scratched his head.

" I got pissed and had t-" Ichigo was cut off by the entry of more company, shinigamis.

One strawberry blonde lady , a red headed guy , bald dude , a feathered man and a short white haired kid ( RT: naruto's opinions )

Ichigo screamed " TOUSHIROU, RANGIKU! , you met my SISTER! what the HELL!" to the strawberry blonde and kid. The lady just stood there quiet while the kid narrowed his eyes and looked toward the bushes where the kages hid.

**Bushes~**

" quick transformation jutsu before the find us" Kenjin said as all the kages agreed.

Kazekage, mizukage, raikage and tsuchikage all chanted " transformation jutsu" while performing the hand sign. However the hokage chanted " sexy jutsu" changing him into a girl. The other kages where not surprised however this caused a lot of attention. The shinigamis all shunpoed to the bushes only to find a red flower ( gaara), blue butterfly( kenjin) , white bird ( Shizuka), a black bird ( kasumi) and a blonde naked girl ( naruto ).

The guys were all red except for the kid, the strawberry blonde was furious and Rukia was covering Ichigo's eyes.

" YOU PREVERTS" naruto screamed in a girly voice as he ran to a tree and changed back into a guy.

The shinigamis just stood there shocked of the little scene . The bell of the school rang and all the shinigamis disappeared (shunpoed).

**Later with the kages~**

" YOU IDIOT!" kasumi screamed at naruto and whacked him on the head.

" what?" he replied receiving death glares from all except Kenjin and Shizuka (RT: they're too kind to glare like that)

" you had to change into a _naked girl_ instead of a normal grass a or anything normal" kasumi hissed at him.

" well…." naruto stammered " I chose the wrong jutsu"

" never mind about that" gaara cut in as he look as round seeing many student their age.

" this school is filled with charka" the raikage finally replied feeling a lot of charka around them.

" let's pretend to be students and find the source of the charka flow !" naruto yelled to the other kages.

" for once naruto is actually using his head" kasumi replied , the other kages agreed.

"HEY! , what do you mean I'm finally using my head!" naruto asked, he wanted to know why the other kages thought he never uses his head.

" you only live on eating ramen" gaara said ,he remembers seeing naruto eat it every time.

" you slack of work a lot" Kenjin replied to naruto .

" you never clean your office" Shizuka spoke while having a flashback of his office

**Flashback~**

_" hokage?" Shizuka asked as she saw a room full of ramen cups empty and paperwork scattered all over the place._

_" never mind" she said as she backs away from the room and flashed back to kirigakure never wanting toreturn to a dirty office ever._

**End of flashback~**

" you hold paperwork for a long time" Kasumi finally answered him.

" OKAY! , I did all of that " naruto said finally admitting defeat " but lets go sign up for school now!" he said as he disappeared as well as the other kages.

**Class 1-3~**

Ichigo sat there angry about his day, so far he found out his sister met a shinigamis aka toushirou and rangiku , renji ruined his clothes because he borrowed them and ikkaku keeps asking for a challenge , Worst he saw a girl today outside school _naked…._

" so tired " Ichigo mumbled as his head hit the desk.

" tired kurosaki-kun?" asked a orange haired girl next to him .

" its nothing orihime" he replied back to her.

A black haired girl with short hair ran to orihime and Ichigo .

" did you know we have 5 new students?" she told orihime.

" really! Tatsuki ?" she replied as tatsuki looked at Ichigo who shoot up like a rocket when he heard new students.

" and guess what , all are in karate with me, one in kendo another in cooking with you and two in soccer." she said proudly.

" are they all boys?" orihime asked after hearing most of them where tomboy sports.

" no , there two girls" tatsuki replied with a grin as she took her seat when the teacher entered.

" alright students we have 5 new students" this caught all of the students attention. " come in guys " the teacher said as 5 students came in .

" class this is …." she said allowing the new students to introduce themselves.

" Naruto Uzumaki" said the blonde with fox whiskers.

" Gaara " the red haired kazekage said quietly .

" Shizuka Sakurano " the white haired girl replied .

" Kenjin Tojuno" said a boy reading a book as he elbowed the girl next to him.

" huh , what ? Oh yah!" she said " my name's Kasumi Amux" as the tsuchikage went back to wonderland.

The class just sat there quietly trying to take in shock. And they thought that the Shinigami students were bad. (RT: they don't know they're shinigamis)

**Okay i know i changed the rating but naruto could have done it. :) update soon and sorry about adding the jutsu mistake. lol please review and i plan on updating tonight or later. - rinka tokmiya**


	4. Lunch , student and Rabbit chasing?

**Now to continue~ p.s no gotei 13 till i get the club activities out of the way.**

" worst school ever" naruto said as he walked to lunch with the other kages to the canteen.

" why?" Kenjin asked while looking around.

" no ramen" he replied sadly.

" excuse me?" a orange haired girl walked up to them with another girl behind her " welcome to karakura High~" she welcomed with a cheery voice " my name's Orihime Inoue "

" thank you" Shizuka replied with a soft , friendly tone.

" so you're all doing karate?" the girl behind asked " and my name's tatsuki arisawa"

" yes we are " naruto replied " have a problem?"

" no , just curious " tatsuki lied however the kages could tell she was lying already.

" you're lying " gaara said to tatsuki before walking away with the other kages.

_How did he know? _she thought before she walked away with orihime.

**Bushes~**

" so we're now eating here ?" naruto asked , he was hungry for ramen.

" it's a good place to spot enemies " gaara replied while looking around the area.

" I wanna find a rabbit " kasumi said before disappearing to find one.

" anyone hungry?" Kenjin asked as he held a bag of food in front of the Hokage, kazekage and mizukage.

" when did you get food Kenjin ?" Shizuka asked the question everyone was thinking.

" canteen while you were talking with orihime and that other girl" Kenjin replied thinking _what her name was again?_

Kenjin didn't notice naruto take the bag of food and looked at the name labels on each lunch box.

"okay , gaara here " he said as he passed a sandwich over to gaara who didn't reply.

" a juice box for Shizuka" passing her a apple flavored juice box " thank you uzumaki" she replied.

" here Kenjin " giving him a box of cookies " oh , right!" finally coming back to his senses.

" and for kasumi…." naruto looked for kasumi but she was nowhere to be seen " never mind"

" YAY! Ramen!" naruto yelled when he found a pork ramen cup in the bag " they have ramen~~!"

They didn't notice people on the roof were watching them.

**Roof top~**

" weird bunch of students " keigo muttered in his breath.

" what's wrong keigo?" mizuro asked his quiet friend.

" nothing at all , just I hear one is joining the kendo club" keigo stammered as a bald student walked over to keigo.

" so I have a new student?" he asked keigo.

" yah ikkaku you have a new student from the group down there " keigo pointed to the kages in the bushes, keigo was shaking and sweatdropping.

" wonderful" ikkaku grinned with fire in his eyes of all the torture ( RT: like episode …( I forgot)) .

" knock it off ikkaku " a strawberry knocked him on his head.

" ow rangiku!" he complained .

" captain ~" she sang catching the attention of a white haired kid.

"what !" the kid asked pissed.

She continued lying and making up tales

**Bushes~**

" we're being watched " gaara said looking for the spys.

" relax , there just students " naruto informed him.

" are you sure?" gaara asked .

" of course , I'm now lets EAT!" the hokage yelled .

**Elsewhere~**

" RABBIT!" kasumi yelled as grabbed for a white rabbit in the school . However another hand grabbed it as well .

It was that shinigami , petite girl from this morning. " oh chappy ~" she sang as she took the bunny away.

" that's my bunny ~" the tsuchikage whined as the shinigami turned to her and held out the bunny to pat on its head.

" chappy's our bunny" she said while smiling " my name's Rukia Kuchiki" while holding out her hand.

" Kasumi Amux " the tsuchikage replied while rubbing the rabbit on it's head and shaking Rukia's hand " let's go meet my friends " she said as Rukia followed her with chappy behind them.

**Bushes~**

" are you sure there's no more ramen in this bag ?" naruto asked Kenjin.

" I'm sure " he replied while looking at their club list " kasumi's back " he said as he saw a black haired girl with a petite girl.

" a shinigami " gaara said as he remembered the girl for this morning.

"interesting , and a rabbit?" Shizuka asked spotting a small bunny behind them.

" HI Guys~!" the tsuchikage greeted the other kages " this is Rukia " she said introducing her new friend .

" Hi ~! " Rukia greeted as the group looked at her.

" nice to meet you" the mizukage greeted kindly .

" welcome~!" the raikage responded .

"..." was all the kazekage said .

" got ramen?" was what the hokage said receiving a kick from kasumi.

" no, sorry " Rukia said as she sat down with the group.

_They aren't so bad after all , except for he high reiatsu around them _Rukia thought _Naruto the blonde one reminds me of Ichigo , Gaara the one with the weird red hair and tattoo reminds me of renji , Shizuka reminds me of … Captain Hitsugaya with the cold aura and her white hair , Kenjin reminds me of Captain Ukitake with all the kindness and kasumi well she reminds me of Yachiru with the happy personality ._

" Rukia are you alright?" Kenjin asked as the other kages noticed she spaced out.

" I'm alright, you guys are so much nicer than the friends I hang out with " she said with a grin while thinking _compared to Ichigo the moron and renji the baboon._

**Rooftop~**

" A-CHOO~!~!" renji and Ichigo both sneezed .

"probaly a pretty girl taking about us" renji said.

" yah right!" ichigo joked.

**To be continued~**

**Okay that was lame, btw i hope you review. **_Little riding hood is my story done aka P.P.P?_

_REVIEW!_


	5. STALKERS! and secret revealed !

**Lol! i finally completed this chapter thanks to little riding hood, and thanks of the reviews~ To continue now ~ Rinka Tokmiya & Little riding hood ( yah she needs some cerdit for helping me alot :) ! )**

" _haha , so your all in karate " Rukia asked the kages._

" _yah " Kenjin replied._

"_so what other clubs did you join?" Rukia asked them._

" _I'm in cooking club, Kenjin is in Kendo and Shizuka and Kasumi are in Soccer " naruto replied her question._

" _what about gaara? " Rukia asked looking at the silent person by the tree._

" _he's not doing any but karate " naruto answered again._

" _oh " Rukia replied as everyone got up to go to class " see you around guys "_

" _bye ~" the hokage, mizukage and raikage said as Rukia left with chappy._

" _pretty rabbit~" Kasumi said day dreaming._

" _she seems nice" Kenjin said but was cut off by Naruto ._

" _it'll be soon before she figures out were ninjas "_

" _well at least we have a friend to trust" Shizuka spoke._

The Kages left for class .

**Somewhere hidden~**

" _Rukia , there you are!" renji yelled at his childhood friend._

" _where were you Midget?" Ichigo asked as Rukia punched him on the head painfully._

" _I was with the new students" she replied as she caught the attention of the other shinigamis._

" _do you know who is in my kendo club?" ikkaku asked with a grin on his face._

" _yes I do , their high reiatsu is higher than Ichigo's and I found It hard to breath around them " Rukia stated as the others looked shocked " and its interesting how they don't attract hollows"_

" _each of us will watch one of them " toushirou said looking at them ._

" _I 'll watch Kasumi " Rukia called remembering their connection through chappy._

" _I'll watch the girl version of captain!" rangiku squealed ( RT: referring to Shizuka) _

" _WHAT!" toushirou screamed as the others laughed._

" _I'll watch that gaara kid with yumichika" ikkaku said._

" _fine, I chose blondie then " renji said which left Ichigo with Kenjin._

**Class~**

" _Achooo!" Naruto and Shizuka sneezed ._

" _bless you and me " Shizuka said._

" _who ever is talking about better not be calling me blondie!" naruto stated as the others kept a straight face trying not to laugh ( RT: Gaara just kept a straight face)._

_The teacher came into the class room as well a the shinigami group (RT: naruto's opinion )_

_Naruto sat in his chair bored to death, he noticed from the corner of his eye the red headed shinigami has been watching him every minute. It looked like he had to keep his charka strings hidden for a while._

_Gaara felt four eyes watching him according to the spirit inside of him, he needed to act natural for now to get away from them . It looks like to him the shinigamis are on to the kages which ment no charka tricks for now._

_Shizuka could always tell when somebody was watching her, and who . So far , according to her charka there are two people watching her every step and movement . They are the strawberry blonde behind her and the white haired teen next to her , both shinigamis. _

_Kenjin paid attention to class very well, he would do better if only the carrot top behind him wouldn't look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. It was annoying him and he rarely got annoyed . Worst he could tell he was spying on him ._

_Kasumi never pays attention because she was day dreaming again but the teacher didn't catch her because she pretended to look at the board and copy the work . Life would be easier if Rukia wasn't staring at her with her violet eyes like a hawk._

_No charka strings _Naruto thought while playing with his pencil.

_Their on to us _Gaara thought while reading his textbook.

S_hinigamis_? Shizuka thought as she took down her notes.

_Stop staring carrot top _Kenjin thought meanwhile writing.

_God Rukia, like a hawk ? _Kasumi thought while daydreaming feeling a gaze go through her neck.

**Break time again~**

The kages split up to lead away their stalkers away ,this time aware to meet at the bushes again.

Naruto went to the canteen .

Gaara disappeared somewhere.

Shizuka ran through the woods around the school.

Kenjin hid between the shelves in the library. ( RT: jutsu)

Kasumi hid in a tree (RT: again jutsu)

**Later in the bushes~**

Naruto ran to the bushes after finally losing the red haired baboon ( RT: naruto's opinion of renji)

He caught a sight of the kazekage in the tree.

" hey Gaara , lost them already?" he asked .

"…" was all he said to naruto.

" fine!" he said as he sat down leaning against the bush. A hand he was leaning on.

" hello!" Shizuka said coming out of the bush , shocking naruto and making him jump.

" How long have you been there?" he asked the mizukage of surprises .(RT: again nickname)

"ever since I lost those shinigamis" she replied while smiling.

"oh " naruto replied while sitting down once more.

Kenjin flashed in front of them and waved " hey guys , got lunch again"

" hey ! , how did you lose them?" he asked the raikage since he got a carrot top.

" easy hidding in the wood of the selves " he replied while passing naruto ramen , gaara a bento box and Shizuka a salad.

" where's kasumi?" kenjin asked noticing the tsuchikage missing.

**Some place~**

Rukia walked around looking for kasumi, chappy happened to be in front of a large tree.

" c'mon lets go meet Ichigo and the others" she said picking up her rabbit " their plan of watching the new students is backfiring"

Kasumi came out of the tree as soon as Rukia was out of sight.

" I've never been more grateful to be the kage of the land of earth "patting the tree.

She ran off to the bushes , she felt someone there , someone familiar. She turned eyes widen " Kuboto.. " was all she said seeing the apprentice of Orochimaru.

" hello the new Tsuchikage " he said to her bring out a card with her name " interesting , you're a kage at such a young age, no that would be the mizukage"

" why are you here?" she asked ready to attack.

" just to see the shinigamis , no harm " he replied before leaving " yet.." as he flashed off.

Kasumi ran to the bushes to bring the message.

**Shinigami meeting~**

" your telling me a bunch of new students got away ?" toushirou asked quite pissed.

" sorry , he disappeared once he turned a corner" renji stammered to the young captain.

"Gaara was in the toilet but when we went in the toilet the place was all empty " ikkaku said while yumichika nodded .

" kenjin disappeared in the library after taking a book out of the shelve" Ichigo said remembering the boy walk away and then gone.

" kasumi too" Rukia continued.

" captain , Shizuka disappeared to after running through a bush" rangiku said as she and her captain were following her as well.

" I don't know how they do it , but we will find out soon " her captain replied**.**

They didn't notice a ninja watching them hidden in the tree as he heard everything . Kuboto disappeared from his hiding place headed back to tell Lord Orochimaru and Lord Aizen.

But before he disappeared ….

" Kubota ! , we have a score to settle" Naruto yelled at him , he wasn't wearing uniform anymore but his ninja gear just like the other kages.

" the shinigamis are watching us!" Shizuka yelled noticing the little group watching them.

" It'll have to wait !" Kenjin said.

Naruto's charka increased by ten times are he got ready for an attack.

" kuchiyose no jutsu" he screamed as his hand touched the earth.

**Roof top~**

" what did he say?" rangiku asked her captain as all of them were finding it hard to breath.

" he said summoning jutsu" Shizuka said while appearing behind them " and that's only 60% of his true power" pointing to naruto in a hurricane of charka.

" Kasumi, Shizuka ,Naruto , Kenjin and Gaara , what are you guy?" Rukia asked them.

" were ninjas…." Kasumi replied" and your shinigamis"

**To be continued~**

**This has to be my favourite chapter~ :)**

**Thanks to all that review and Little riding hood for helping with this chapter ( sorry for waking you 11pm in malaysia time :) my time was 11am !).**


	6. Secret hidden again and clubs begin

**OKAY THE REASON I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG IS BECAUSE SOMETHING CAME UP, ANYWAY THERE WON'T BE A HUGE BATTLE BECAUSE THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER ONE. SORRY THOSE THAT REQUESTED FOR ONE JUST WAIT TILL AN UPCOMING CHAPTER. WATCH THE WORLD CUP , GO BRAZIL, ITALY AND GERMANY.**

" wait ninjas?" Rukia asked as she found it harder to breath because of naruto's charka increase.

" I thought Yourichi and soi fon were ninjas only" Ichigo said.

" yes Yourichi is an ninja that graduated from Konohagakure , I remember her visiting but not a person named soi fon" Shizuka answered him.

"but… how did you know that we were shinigamis?" rangiku asked them.

" we saw you fight this morning " kenjin replied " and the girl you saw , was naruto " watching the shocked faces of the guys as the girl's jaws were wide open.

" but how?" ikkaku asked looking shock" he's a guy how could he turn into a girl "

" Jutsu " the kages replied except for gaara watching the creature that naruto summoned .

**Fight~**

" NARUTOOOO! " the enormous red toad screamed as it stretched its arms ." you idiot , even Jiriya didn't summon when it come to fights like these" he complained to his master.

" be quiet , head toad " naruto said standing on top of his toad " its Kuboto" pointing to the ninja In the tree.

" I see , Orochimaru's little helper " he snickered " maybe its worth being summoned now ,Shinigamis?" he asked looking at the audience .

" don't ask " naruto replied focused on the enemy.

" alright " the head toad replied reaching for his smoking pipe " lets fight " .

" haha, looks like I'm gonna have to fight you ,hokage " Kuboto replied.

**Roof top~**

" what is that thing ?" Ichigo asked looking at the large red toad fighting with the spy.

" I see naruto has taken over Jiriya's sennin job?" Shizuka asked Kenjin.

" it seems so " he replied .

" Explain to us why you're here and why your spying on us?" toushirou finally asked them.

" alright I seems we cannot ignore this subject anymore" kenjin said taking a deep breath " we're all kages of our village , we're here because an enemy of our past has come back from the grave and has an alliance with a man named, Aizen Sosuke" the shinigamis eyes widen.

"DUCK!" kasumi said as everybody bended down an a wave of boiling water came by.

" so aizen has formed an alliance with an bad ninja " toushirou muttered under his breath " but, how can we trust you ?"

" simple if they didn't fight me and attack you , would they trust you?" Kuboto said appearing in front of them with his hands glowing .

_That healing technique , created by the fifth hokage to slow down the blood stream _Shizuka thought .

" your correct Mizukage, this is one of the charka techniques created by lady Tsunade " Kuboto said reading her mind " I'll be taking my leave now" he disappeared before any kage could attack him.

The kages ran to naruto leaning against the tree .

" he used that charka attack" naruto complained " now I can't move!" he yelled .

" well , it looks like we have to be more careful "

The shinigamis arrived at the scene shocked at the damage.

" time to erase your memories , you all seen to much " Shizuka said as she preformed a hand sign and mist surrounded her as she chanted " ninjutsu, water style mist shield " the mist formed a shield on top of the shinigamis .

The shinigamis fell to the ground having a piece of their meomories erased from their memory as the mist circled around them causing them to collapse.

" lets go back to class " Naruto said finally walking but limping " looks like were going all out on this war"

The kages left the audience of the fight on the ground unconscious . Some students were passing by and spotted them on the ground. A piece of the ground was dug up and left a huge hole as well as boiling water on the ground.

" Ichigo!" keigo yelled running to his friend .

Orihime , Uryuu , Tatsuki and Sado came to their friends on the ground.

" what happened to them?" orihime asked her friends as they carried them to class.

**Class~**

_Last thing I remember was that , me and the others were on the roof and then when did a huge hole end up in the ground ? And we were unconscious there? What's going on?_ Rukia asked herself.

Ichigo was in deep thought as well _what the heck happened , I was on the roof then on the ground . Hot water was all over the place and ground had a huge foot print of a frog?_

The kages looked at their shinigami friends in deep thought of the incident , no signs of remembering the fight . So far…..

As the school they went by the kages left for their club activities .

**Cooking class**~

" your late Mr. Uzumaki" the teacher said as the blonde hokage walked into the classroom or kitchen.

"sorry " he lied . He went to his station.

" please life your stove " the teacher as pointed out.

_Huh? Light a fire on the stove! _Naruto asked _I thought you learn that here !, charka time._

Naruto whispered under his breath " fire style " his hands ontop of the stove as the fire rings light up and nearly touched his hands.

" Mr. Uzumaki! , never put your hand on top of the stove " the teacher yelled at him.

The students stared at him, mostly Rangiku and Orihime. Rangiku didn't know how she got down on the ground before clubs activities with the others but all she remembers was seeing Naruto on top of the enormous frog. Its seems only she could remember seeing Naruto but her captain said he saw Shizuka with mist around her, an icey mist to be exact.

" now class , today we will be cooking ramen" the teacher announced as Naruto jumped for joy as the class watched him . The teacher taped her foot on the ground.

" sorry " naruto said.

The class continued .

**Kendo Club~**

" climb those stairs" ikkaku yelled at the members.

Kenjin didn't think this was kendo , it felt like ninja death camp compared to fight 80,000 ninjas at once according to how naruto fought. ( RT: yes, he's legendary)

" hurry up newbie!" ikkaku screamed at him.

_Looks like its time to use my charka , unless I want to die _Kenjin thought as he then whispered to himself " wind style " as a strong breeze past him he moved faster then most students and reached the top in seconds, the wind blew him up helping him reach the top . Ikkaku just stared at him in shock.

_WHAT! _Ikkaku thought _today isn't my lucky day , first I find myself on the ground out cold now a new student beats my old students? I need to do my lucky dance again._

" sensei , what's next?" Kenjin asked Ikkaku.

" alright!" he replied.

**Soccer ~**

" pass the ball !" kasumi yelled at a girl who was completely blocked by the other team . Shizuka was on her team because it was girls vs. boys, the two team captains observed from the benchers. The captain of the boys team happens to be that shinigami boy. Their captain was carrot top's sister.(RT: great)

_I'm not going to lose!_ Kasumi yelled in her head as she looked at Shizuka near by and gave her a signaling look , she nodded back _wonderful __J_she thought as Shizuka ran to the crowd around the ball.

Shizuka ran to the ball and whispered " earth style , land wave…" as the land slightly waved and shook . People fell to the ground leaving the ball open. Shizuka balanced on the unbalanced ground and kicked the ball through and it went to Kasumi who shot a goal.

" GOAL!" Kasumi screamed as the others just stared at her.

Karin clapped at her team but Toushirou stared in amazement, _the ground shook and she managed to still run on it ? Impossible of a human yes but maybe not for a ninja?…. maybe _the captain thought.

**Huedo ~**

" lord orochimaru and lord aizen " Kuboto said as he bowed down to the two " your right all the kages are in the human world"

" wonderful , its time to gain my revenge" Orochimaru hissed.

"now, now I'll send some of my soldiers to test them first" Aizen said to his new partner in crime.

" trust me , they won't make it" he hissed back at aizen.

" we'll see" he replied as he called some of his servant " now look for ninjas with..? Orochimaru?"he asked.

" headbands with symbols of different elements" he just replied.

The servents disappeared throught the portal to KaraKura High . The huge spiral pressure was felt by the shinigamis and the kages.

**To be continued~**

**review please and yah, there wasn't a big fight . Sorry but there will be one after same battles :)**


	7. Espadas attack and secret revealed again

**Now a battle begins~**

The enormous amount of spiritual pressure was felt by the 5 kages and the shinigamis.

" what a useless place" an espada said looking around the area.

"shinigami?" another said smelling them out " what are they doing here, lets go get them" he continued but was stopped by espada 4 Ulquiorra.

" no, we're here to get the ninjas" he said as he looked of their spiritual pressure and caught a glimpse of some " look for a light blue string of light" he continued as he followed one inside the building, cooking room.

The espadas looked closely for a light blue string until they found one and targeted a kage.

**Cooking class~**

Rangiku and Orihime felt stiff feeling the pressure but naruto chose to ignore it because of is cooking. Rangiku was about to change into her sprit form but couldn't when Ulquiorra came in by destroying the door, the other students and teacher passed out by the explosion . She took a battle stance but he just ignored her and blocked all her attacks as he walked over to the cooking blonde student. Rangiku's soul candy was knock away.

" did Orochimaru send you ?" he asked the espada.

" you are a kage aren't you?" he asked the hokage.

Naruto turned to first see Ulquiorra in front of him , then a shocked Rangiku and Orihime.

" Naruto Uzumaki!" he said as his uniform started to change into a white robe and a hat representing his rank " the fifth Hokage" he continued as he took a battle stance ignoring Rangiku and Orihime.

" very smart of you to hide your spiritual pressure by blocking it by something, what a clever thing to do " Ulquiorra comented the kage in front of him.

_What is he talking about?_ Rangiku asked herself as she watched the conversation between the two in front of her.

" I guess you followed my charka string" he smiled to the stranger in front of him.

" charka? , I've never heard of it before " Ulquiorra asked " what is it?"

" it's the energy inside our bodies that allows a ninja to perform special jutsu " he answered to the espada.

" interesting , I seen all types of jutsu Kuboto practices " he continued " very unique techniques indeed"

Ulquiorra then turned to Rangiku and Orihime , " I'm guessing you don't have a clue about what were saying right now" .

Rangiku and Orihime nodded.

" Naruto and four others aren't from this dimension , they came here to fight an enemy. They happen to be stronger than shinigamis by a long way"

_Stronger than shinigamis?_ Orihime thought about the idea_ how? Wait the hole, hot water , they must have._

Rangiku froze over hearing ' stronger than shinigami' , she refused to hear it.

" no you're wrong , shinigamis will always be stronger than ninjas" she said out loud.

" your wrong , naruto defeated a menos grade without even using anything but a small dragger" Ulquiorra said as he remembered receiving a report about it this morning " they are stronger and you need at least 5 people just to defeat one , very weak indeed"

Rangiku froze again and this time Orihime asked " how?"

The kitchen remained quiet for now , the two females were taking in all the new information.

**Kendo club~**

Ikkaku , Yumichika and Kiego reacted to the strong pressure with shocked faces. Kenjin continued his instructions ignoring the strong power wave coming by.

" that pressure …" Yumichika stammered as he looked for the source of the power.

" I know yumichika " ikkaku said while looking around as well. A huge bang happened when an espada jumped from the sky and landed in the courtyard causing the students to fall over and knocking them out. Kenjin stood there without a problem, when your used to visiting the tsuchikage , you get used to earthquakes. They happen in her village a lot.

The espada looked around for a student with a head band but stopped at the standing raikage and pointed his finger at him.

" you! Do you know who here is a kage?" he asked with a deep voice " I got confused with a shinigamis ribbon and a ninja's "

" I belive your looking at him " kenjin said as he smiled changed his clothing into his kage's robe appeared on him. A glowing book as well.

" interesting, espada " he said as he continued looking at the esapada's shocked face.

Ikkaku and Yumichika changed into a shinigami and were about to attack but stopped when they saw the raikage talking to the espada and decided to listen to this conversation.

" you don't look like one of the 5 great kage of the ninja world " the espada said while scratching his head.

" why? " Kenjin asked about his appearance.

" I guess because lord Orochimaru , asked us to look for strong adults " he said as he joked around but didn't notice Kenjin's Charka flaring and increasing by the minute.

" are you considering that I look like a child?" he said as his smiling face darkened by the minute.

_His reiatsu is flaring more scarier than captain Zaraki_… Ikkaku and Yumichika said as they both grabbed a something to hold on , his charka began flowing like mad.

" well yah" he answered the raikage. Not noticing the furious raikage he started to see a light blue string.

" if you must know ,I happen to be 29 year old man in this dimension , and 567 years in my home dimension"

_That's old_ Yumichika thought about his youthful face.

" but how?" he asked .

" our days are very different and I use a jutsu to prevent my youth from ever leaving me " Kenjin said actually getting mad by the minute he hasn't been this angry for over 200 years "" and I must thank Shizuka later " thinking about the smart kage that created the jutsu.

**Soccer club~**

Toushirou and Karin felt that strong wave pressure, kasumi and Shizuka ignored the wave and continued the game until the break.

_Kenjin!_ Shizuka and kasumi thought as they felt the raikages charka flare in anger.

An long arm stretched and grabbed toushirou , another arm smashed the field causing all the soccer players to pass out.

Karin was grabbed as well . The espada was Luppi , Aizen re-created her to join him once more.

" hel-lo little captain " she said as toushirou tired to grab his soul candy but luppi grabbed it way from him " not this time" and grabbed him.

" Luppi! " another voice was heard.

" what Yami!" she complained to the big espada.

" were, not here to kill the shinigami remember" he continued.

_They're not here to kill me?_ toushriou thought as he looked at the espada.

" fine you look for them" she complained again pointing at him to look for the kages.

_Them?_ Karin thought looking around at the field below, she spotted the two kages and yelled " GET OUT OF HERE!" Yami spotted them and drove down to attack Kasumi and Shizuka at the benchers.

Kasumi looked at the espada heading towards them, as he got ready for a punch and stretched his arm out. Kasumi caught his arm and threw him at Luppi. She shocked everyone but Shizuka ,when she threw a 100 pound espada into the sky without any problems .

" what the hell!" luppi said as yami headed her way but she caught him .

Karin and Toushirou were just as shocked as she was.

Shizuka disappeared with Kasumi , and reappeared behind luppi surprising her with a painful kick to her butt . Kasumi attacked yami from behind as well by whacking him on the back.

" hi!" kasumi said as she appeared there and then disappeared , it was like a game to her , Yami was getting confused and passed out . His head hurt because of dizziness.

"no fair! , I want to play to!" kasumi said as she saw Shizuka had a more fun toy to play with.

" let me play to!" she said as she jumped onto luppi's back.

**Canteen~**

Gaara sat alone in the canteen waiting until all the other kages finished club activities , Rukia sat across him with two other people.

Rukia greeted gaara as she sat down with him, the carrot top and baboon head joined her. They probably like Rukia , their names were renji and Ichigo , strawberry.

Gaara felt the strong wave and didn't move, the guest across him felt it of course and ran off to the source of the power leaving Rukia to watch gaara.

There was silence between the two until they heard a crash come in , an espada walked up to the students and knocked them out.

" hello ~" she said in a cheeky voice as she tired attack gaara who disappeared and punched her from behind.

" nice try " she hissed as his arm went through her body.

Rukia couldn't do anything, she found in hard to breath around the high amount of spiritual pressure.

**Somewhere~**

" RUKIA!" Renji and Ichigo said as the ran back to the canteen.

**To be continued~**

**Wow, i need alot of reviews now, or else i'll lose my bet. And btw i gonna include the gotei 13 next chapter.**

**Peace out and review! .+ !**


End file.
